


[Podfic] It's Called a Heart Boner

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, All Human, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Derek hates everyone ok, Fluff, M/M, Penises, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Secret Nickelback, The Hale Family lives, Twins, Underage Drinking, drunk!Stiles, fan!Derek, implied but not actualized date rape, like people talk about dicks a lot, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone and everything ever in the history of the world is trying to ruin Derek's life before he can finish his master's, especially his evil twin sister, his weird ability to start relationships on accident, his best friend's obsession with his sex life, people with dimples, his subsequent inability to end relationships, manipulative sorority queens, and oh yeah, that stupid drunk ass freshman he keeps running into.</p><p>OR</p><p>The five times Derek saves a very drunk Stiles and the one time Stiles saves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Called a Heart Boner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Called a Heart Boner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663418) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



> Thank you RemainNameless for permission to post this! You rock, this story rocks, and there is an all around rockage! <3
> 
> UPDATE: Ran the file through auphonic to try and level out all the audio. <3 hopefully it'll all sound pretty much the same volume throughout. 
> 
> Update: I THINK I got the scene mess up fixed. I apologize for it taking to long. Please let me know if I missed anything else! <3

Cover Art provided by Me

| 

## Streaming Audio

[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201501/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20It's%20Called%20a%20Heart%20Boner.mp3)

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201501/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20It's%20Called%20a%20Heart%20Boner.mp3) | **Size:** 186 MB | **Duration:** 3:12:54


  * [Podbook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201501/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20It's%20Called%20A%20Heart%20Boner.m4b) | **Size:** 386 MB | **Duration:** 3:12:54

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have [Tumblr](http://rosecreighton.tumblr.com/) COME TALK TO ME! <3


End file.
